The Joy of Unwrapping
by merise
Summary: What was with that present? If you hated me so damn much, you could have said it to my face." Egoshipping, based off LiliNeko's Anything for Love.


While I come up with inspiration for my other story, I wrote this short one-shot, based on LiliNeko's Anything for Love. This episode is not part of the story, but is more of a fanfiction written about a fanfiction.

The story also might not make sense unless you've read Anything for Love. Just a warning.

On a side note, if you have read the story and got past Valentine's Day segment, I actually attempted to make the cake balls. They're pretty darn good.

I do not own Pokemon, its characters, Anything for Love, or Mickey.

The Joy of Unwrapping

"Mickey, this piece of chocolate is really nice, but it makes me… Well, feel a little bit queasy. And bad for Pikachu." Ash hesitated, eyeing palm sized pikachu chocolate carving.

Mickey, Ritchie and Ash were sitting in the latter two's room, unwrapping presents Christmas day. After sorting through the presents from their fangirls, Ritchie and Ash had finally gotten to their presents from Mickey.

"I have to agree with Ash, Mickey." Ritchie nodded as he showed Sparky the carving. "I don't think I'd feel comfortable eating it. It's so… life like."

"I figured so much." Mickey grinned and tossed them both a bag of chocolate cake balls. Both their faces lit up as Mickey turned towards the last of his presents- the size and shape of a basketball.

"Who's that from, Mickey?" Ritchie asked.

"There's no card." The redhead replied, checking around the package. "It's pretty big though."

"Probably from a fangirl." Ash said, his mouth full of the cake balls. "You probably have a few here and there, Mickey. You're cute for a guy, and some girls like that. Pity you're not a girl."

_If only you knew_… Mickey snorted as he peeled off the first layer of wrapping.

There was another layer right under it.

He blinked and tore off the next layer. Except this time, he was met with a layer of duct tape.

"Ash, Ritchie, can one of you hold the present and pull?"

After the layer of duct tape, there was a layer of painters' tape. Then ribbons, and feathers. On and on it went.

Finally, they got down to the last coating. Mickey, exhausted, ripped it off to find a thumbtack-sized box that said 'Fail, Goober' on the top.

Ash twitched. "Who the heck would do such a thing? Who's Goober?"

Mickey let out a deep huff. "I know. I'll be right back to help you guys clean up in a bit. In the mean time, I've got a wolf to hunt down."

Mickey made his way back to his room and saw Gary sitting on his bed, reading a book with Umbreon sitting next to him. Umbreon jumped up and nuzzled Mickey's hand before Mickey turned on Umbreon's owner.

"What the hell, Gary?" Mickey said angrily. "What was with that present? If you hated me so damn much, you could have said it to my face. Ugh! I can't believe you did that! You're a terrible person!"

Gary raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you didn't look inside the box?" He said simply before walking into the bathroom

"Inside the box?" The redhead said in confusion. Within the minute, Ash came by and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Mickey? While we were throwing away all the wrapping, I accidentally dropped the little box and it cracked open. There's a note inside with your name on the top. Ritchie and I haven't looked at it yet, but here." Ash handed him a small piece of folded up paper and Mickey read it, face paling with every word.

"Umm, hey, Ash? Do you mind leaving me alone for a bit? I've got something I need to apologize for."

The raven-haired boy nodded in response and as soon as he closed the door, Mickey walked to his desk and took the shoe-box that was sitting under it, left there after he had left for Ash and Ritchie's earlier. Inside, was a bag of chocolate covered peanuts and a Furby gremlin with a note sitting underneath.

_Goober_-

_May once told me about a show with a King Stupid and a Goober, who was a purple gremlin. The two had a love/hate relationship, and King Stupid gave Goober out of the way tasks and Goober made King Stupid's life more difficult. But despite all that, King Stupid became accostumed to Goober, and the two of them just worked. So, Merry Christmas._

_- King Stupid/the Lone Wolf _

The door opened behind Mickey and he saw Gary walk out of the bathroom.

"Gary… I'm sorry." Mickey hesitated. "I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. And I had fun unwrapping the present, too. It was fun to anticipate what was coming next and… I'm sorry."

Gary nodded before starting to head out for Christmas dinner. Before he closed the door behind him, he stopped for a moment.

"By the way, Goober, if I hated you, I wouldn't have gone to such ends for your present."


End file.
